lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Tailies/Theories
Bernard * Bernard will die or be captured soon, like all the other Tailies. :* Bernard will not die or be captured, as he was never meant to be in the tail section, and is not a tailie. ::* All of those meant to be in the rear of the plane have already been captured or killed. This includes Charlie. :::*Charlie was not capture by the others. * The man in the picture, (Another Tailie) who is obviously not Bernard is another actor who portrayed the part because Sam Anderson had not been cast for the part at the time of shooting that scene. If you look also, the actress portraying Libby is also a different actress to Cynthia Watros, posssibly because those two particular characters were not introduced until later on in the episode. The List It is possible the Others decided to kidnap more survivors who weren't on the list. Could have been a change of plans and the list wasn't edited, or during the chaos, they grabbed as many as they could. Could explain the reason why more than nine tailies actually disapeared. The nine kidnapped are (or should be): :*'CONFIRMED AS AN OTHER THROUGH SIGHTINGS': ::*Cindy Chandler (though NOT on the list found that night, but was kidnapped later) ::*Emma #1 ::*Zach #2 ::*"Mr. Squinty" #3 ::*man in the blue shirt #4 :*'SEEN BEING DRAGGED AWAY/KIDNAPPED': ::*man in the green shirt and khaki pants #5 ::*man with the striped yellow polo #6 ::*bald man with red tanktop #7 ::*curly-haired man with long-sleeve shirt #8 :*'NAMES MENTIONED': ::*Nancy #9 ::*Jim ::*Eli The nine above characters were on the list. Jim and Eli are unseen characters. Their names were shouted out by Libby during the chaos. They may be "Mr. Squinty" or the 5 other unnamed men above. It is unknown which faces match these names. However, there are several tailies remaining who dissapeared after the 12th night. But then this would make the claimed number taken, 9, inaccurate. However this is explained in the beginning of this section. The following are those who, logically, should have been taken. (OR, one could suggest they were killed and bodies dragged off or they fled and something happened to them. Their statuses remain unknown) ::*older blond man ::*"Flower Shirt Guy" ::*man with striped shirt ::*woman with maroon shirt Total: 4 left The four deceased tailies '''Confirmed' *Donald *"Female Tailie" Possible *man with gray shirt - seen crawling on beach, not anymore later that day however, could have died *Male Tailie - seen on beach, not anymore later that day, could have died When going through "The Other 48 Days" screenshots, I did not see any other survivors that could be the two dead. It is also likely that there weren't anyone written in to match the four who died prior day 5 (not counting those who died on the first day from drowning, etc.) in the filiming. But if one wanted to attempt to fit a picture with two of the four deceased, these two could be the last two.